


Call Me Maybe

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green had never been serenaded in his life until that crazy girl down the street decided she wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquamar1na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquamar1na).



> Prompt was 'Green/Blue, Call Me Maybe'. If you hadn't picked that up.

Green had never been serenaded in his life. Nor had he expected to ever be; serenading was for chicks.  Yet there the crazy girl who lived down the street was, standing on his lawn, holding a stereo over her head and mouthing along to the lyrics, “Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe?”

Green was about to remark that he had no number to call even if he did want to when she dropped the stereo and suddenly started writing her number on his lawn using PokeBalls.

Perhaps serenading was for chicks because they knew how to do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes to write.


End file.
